deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the series of the same name. He appears in Death Battle's 13th episode, Mario VS Sonic, where he fought against his longtime rival, Mario. He was voiced by Caden Redpearl. History The fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog is a Freedom Fighter from the planet Mobius fighting against the tyrannical Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, a mad scientist seeking to create a global empire with his robotic soliders. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 3'3" *Weight: 77 lbs. *Age: 16 *Freedom Fighter *Top Speed: Unknown **Average of 765 mph *Figure 8 Technique Attacks & Techniques *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Homing Attack *Light-Speed-Dash *Martial Arts *Can Burrow Underground Fire Shield *Impervious to Fire & Heat *Fiery Makeup *Disintegrates in Water *Mid-Air Dash Attack Lightning Shield *Impervious to Electricity *Electric Makeup *Disintegrates in Water *Magnetic Field *Mid-Air Jump Bubble Shield *Can Breathe Underwater *Water and Air Makeup *Bounce Attack *Bouncing Can Increase Jump Height Super Form *1000% Power Increase *Automatic Flight *Unlimited Stamina *Invincible *Positive Energy Aura *Duration Based on a Time Limit Death Battle Quotes *''Alright, Chubby. Let's settle this! '' *''Now I'll show you! '' *''How's that, plumber? '' *''So you're a bit tougher than I thought, huh? But now it's time for me to finish this...'' *''Whoa... '' *''Uh-oh... '' *''You're too slow! '' *''Now's my chance!'' Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers Sonic made a cameo in the episode Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers. He dashes into Leo's Palace to evade his stalker Amy, unintentionally knocking over Scott Pilgrim and Ramona Flowers and starting the fight between Amy and Ramona. After Amy defeats Ramona, she finds Sonic in the building and starts chasing him again. One Minute Melee Sonic appeared in an episode of ''One Minute Melee'' where he fought The Flash of DC Comics in a speed-based fight and won. He also appeared in an April Fools Joke episode where he was set up to fight Goku from Dragon Ball Z, but quickly loses to him in a second. The Super Mario Bros Z version makes a cameo in Bowser vs Mecha Sonic. Gallery sonic0632 (1).png|Classic Sonic Modern Sonic (Sonic Generations).png|Modern Sonic Sonicchannel_supersonic_nocircle.png|Super Sonic Sonic(Clear).png|Sonic as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Sonic the Hedgehog, the Fastest Thing Alive.png|Sonic as he appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U sonic_x_style_by_noble_maiden-d5fn0y3.png|Sonic as he appears from Sonic X Sonic_the_Hedgehog_Archie_profile.png|Sonic from the Sonic Archie Comic Series STC71-Sonic.jpg|Sonic as he appears in the Fleetway comics Sonic's sprite that was used in the battle..png|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE! Super Sonic Sprite.png|Super Sonic Sprite from DEATH BATTLE! 7143.png|Sonic's sprite from One Minute Melee Season 1 Sonicmugen.gif|Sonic's sprite from One Minute Melee Season 3 Sonic_satam_Art.gif|Sonic as he appears in Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic SatAM) Archie sonic render.png|Super Sonic from the Archie Comics sonic-the-hedgehog-gen-cover-front-30691.jpg|His First Appearnce Sonic-Generations-Modern-Sonic-and-Classic-Sonic-Artwork.jpg|Classic Sonic and Modern Sonic Sonic-running-sonic-and-mario-38566208-189-267.jpg|Archie Sonic running sonic-the-hedgehog25.jpg|Sonic and his best friend Tails MM-shirt-megasonic.jpg|Sonic shaking hands with Mega Man Trivia *Sonic was the second Sonic character on Death Battle. Just after Shadow, following along with Eggman and his robotic minions, Tails, Knuckles and Amy. *Sonic was the third Death Battle character with a voice actor. *Sonic was the first Sonic character with a Mario opponent. *Sonic is the first Sonic character to be a Death Battle champion. *Ben Singer said on his Twitter that Sonic is his favorite video game character. *Craig Skitzmas however hates Sonic in the Evil Craig Show. *Sonic is the third combatant to win in both DEATH BATTLE and One Minute Melee. The first being Akuma, the second being Hercule Satan, fourth being Kirby, fifth being Batman and sixth being Solid Snake. References * Sonic The Hedgehog on Wikipedia. * Sonic the Hedgehog on the Sonic News Network Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Animal Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Sega Characters Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Hedgehogs Category:Fire Users Category:Speedsters Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Water Users Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Combatants with cameo appearances